fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Neville, the Deathbringer
Neville, the Deathbringer is a being that brings death. He is considered by some to be the most dangerous of all things living. It is said that staring into his smile will make your blood boil and your internal organs melt, which has been proven by over 7 million casualties attributed to this, which is approximately 0.0000000000000003% of his total kill count. It is impossible to defeat him unless you know how to cook Norwegian food, and it is also very rare to come across him. History Neville was born at the beginning of time to Mr. Bob Deathbringer and Mrs. Patrice Deathbringer in Bishkek, Kyrgyzstan. At an early age he displayed great interest in classical music and began to play the bassoon, resulting in him becoming the world's best bassoon player by the time dinosaurs began to walk. His favorite food was triceratops leg, something he now misses in the modern world. After his parents met their doom to a famous warrior from Slovenia, he fled to Indonesia, where he learned to speak Indonesian Bahasa as well as his native tongue, Kyrgyz. He only knows these two languages. He gained education in the Philippine Islands where he was taught by the only person who could be beside him without dying - a blind paraplegic nun, named Maria Velarosa De La Cruz Dolores Santiago II. She taught him the ways of the ninja and how to eat. Because he loved to eat, he set out the world, looking for things to eat. In the now modern world, his favorite cuisine hails from Jamaica and Kiribati, and he has found that food made in Norway makes him sick. He later went on to get a job at Burger King, from where he got fired because of all the dead customers. This made him dislike Burger King and so he went on to find a hobby in chess, which he was the world champion for his opponents always died when trying to read his facial expression, of which there is only one. Nowadays, he has a grande plan to destroy the country of Sweden because he doesn't like that place very much, and he spends his days watching the Pokémon anime. In a recent interview, he retorted that he enjoys watching a show where all the main cast have a combined IQ of 35. His favorite Pokémon is Girafarig. He currently resides somewhere in Nicaragua. Appearances Neville appears in all games from +Plus Games as an Easter Egg. Finding him results in an instant game over. Fantendo - The Dark Realms Neville appears in this game as an Easter Egg which can be found by performing a long series of tedious tasks: First, one must sell all of their items in a shop in the Skyrise City, until the amount sold is Ħ666, 666. Then, one must spend all of that money on items from the Junkyard in the Portal Horizon. The items must then all be discarded, and the player must travel by foot across all the main story Fantendo worlds in order without warping, which will break the sequence. Once finished, the player must return to the Icicle Ascent, where they must search for a yellow orb, which is randomly placed in the map. Once the orb is found, the player must jump off the summit of the Icicle Ascent, which usually would cause a game over. Instead, the player is warped to a room with Neville in it, who speaks Kyrgyz and gives the player Ħ999, 999, 999. However this is useless as the player cannot escape, forcing them to look at Neville, who by looking at him causes and instant Game Over. Afterwards, the save file is wiped clean completely for 36 hours. Any attempt to use that file during those 36 hours will result in another instant death for the player as Neville appears as soon as the file loads, and another 36 hours will pass. The Legend of Neville: Operation Norway Neville stars as the titular character in his first game. However, he can only be unlocked after the main story has been completed with the 4 default characters; Ãôðøþé Ðáþý, Maria, Carlos and Barryenzo. In the main story, he has gone missing and it may be linked to the evil nation of Sweden-IKEA which has threatened to take over the world. Fantendo Smash Bros. Contrive Neville makes his Fantendo Smash Bros. debut in Fantendo Smash Bros. Contrive, as an unlockable character. In the game, many of his abilities, such as the ability to kill simply by staring at people, have been removed or changed drastically in order to balance him. His series logo is the IKEA logo with a strike through it, showing his dislike of the store and its origin country. Description Appearance Neville is a white blob with a face that can kill anybody except blind nuns from the Philippines. His looks an literally kill. He is approximately the size of a Shiba Inu. His eyes are black as void and his smile is death inducing. He has pale white skin. Personality Neville loves playing the bassoon and chess. He is a fan of classical music and he hates Burger King. He is picky on his soft drink choices; He only drinks boiling Sprite, and hates Tepid Cola. He is a happy person always. Happy to help, happy to be a good member of his community and happy to bring mass death and destruction everywhere. Relationships Maria Velarosa De La Cruz Dolores Santiago II She is his only companion that can stand by his side without dying violently. She is kind towards him and he shows a lot of affection towards her. Maria is a world renowned speed demon, reaching speeds of 129mph in her wheelchair. She achieved this training from Neville himself. She sometimes is seen without a wheelchair nowadays because eating noodles makes her powerful. Ãôðøþé Ðáþý Ãôðøþé Ðáþý is Neville's wife. She is from Belarus and always cooks him his favortie meals. She loves his bassoon playing as well. Their marriage is a happy and joyous one, but people are thinking that Ãôðøþé is plotting to kill Neville by secretly overloading him with Norwegian cuisine. She denies these claims by decapitating people who question her motives, though. Neville buys her lots of designer items and shoes. He also composed her theme song which reflects her home country. The only time the couple argue is when Belarus doesn't qualify to the finals of the Eurovision Song Contest. Barryenzo Baryyenzo is Neville's best friend, who also hates Sweden. Barryenzo speaks only in Icelandic and Finnish, much like Neville who can only speak in Kyrgyz and Indonesian Bahasa. Neville often visits Barryenzo in his house, in Wales where Barryenzo conducts mass destruction while listening to obscure bands. Barryenzo will normally fine you over 1 billion in whatever currency he's into at the time if you are late, but he only fines Neville's lack of punctuality by making him pay in rice, because rice is really tasty. Anastasiya Vinnikova Neville is best friends with Supreme Dictator and Ruler of Everything, Anastasiya Vinnikova, who is from Belarus and sung the song, "I Love Belarus", having it deep inside and "Born in Belorussia" where time is Russian and everything is Russian passing by. She is Neville's favorite singer and Ãôðøþé Ðáþý is taken lessons from her in how to become the most fabulous thing ever. However nobody can be as splendid as Anastasiya. Carlos Carlos is an acquaintance of Neville from Portugal who is a scientist. He met Neville while Neville was visiting Portugal and invited him to his house for a place to stay for the night. He somehow cannot be killed by Neville's stare, and this is attributed to the special lenses in his glasses that he wears which was made by his ex-boyfriend, Steve, who is an asshole. He now lives with his current boyfriend, Mark and they take care of Neville when he visits Portugal. Recently, he has joined Neville on his journeys, using his Acid-Spewing Dual Kitten Cannon™ to attack all the foes. It seems that he and Neville like to get stoned together. Norwegians Neville loves Norway as it is a beautiful place and the people are friendly. He dislikes their food, however. Sweden Neville dislikes Sweden and would like to get rid of it. It is the base of the evil corporation of IKEA. Mozambique Neville likes Mozambique because they speak Portuguese and the flag has an AK-47 on it. People Neville really likes people. He likes helping people on their lives and being a good person, except he kills everyone. He doesn't seem to care though. Views on Countries of the World Neville has opinions on every country of the world. Europe Asia The Poles Gallery NEVILLE, the deathbringer.png|Neville Beauty.png|Original design, by Lumoshi transparent neville.png|Neville in his natural habitat: Transparency IMG_0215.png|Neville is the center of focus on a math test paper. Trivia * Neville brings death to everyone. * His middle name is Francis. * His favorite movie is Hot Fuzz * When he goes to Norway he eats at McDonald's only. * Neville sleeps in Lava Lamps rather than beds. * Neville gets high on Mountain Dew frequently. * Neville is the lead singer in his own band, named "Hardcore Marijuana Euthanasia". They play children's music at birthday parties. ** Their most popular song is a cover of this North Korean song * Neville loves Belarus and has it deep inside. * He is mad at the British Channel, E4 for cutting the show Friends from their programming. * When he visits Djibouti, he eats contact lenses. Category:Joke Characters